nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure RP 5-1-14
Participants Yukita Ryu Awashima Kaguya Rika Hozuki Kanon Senju Roleplay xXKiritoKirigayaXx: -Yukita sighs softly as he sits on the roof of his house, not entirely noticing what was going on below him, his green eyes staring up at the azure sky. His leaf green optics were. . . well the best way to put it was that they were hollow, this because of years of betrayal while he had been in the academy, one incident even leading him to be in the hospital for three months, resulting in him being held back a year. He sighed again as he thought about that very incident, shaking his head even as his pointed ears flicked softly against his midnight black hair, the long horns that grew out from the top of his head and then curled around to point behind the back of his head. His full name was Yukita Ryu, being of the Ryu clan he had grown long pointed ears and horns that actually made him stand out among the village, he didn't care, he liked being alone anyway. He loved to be alone for a couple reasons, first was his time in the academy, the other was honestly just because he was a very introverted person. He wore standard Shinobi pants and sandals, his jacket though was a bit different. It was a simple affair, having chain mail underneath his black shirt which would help him against some attacks, mainly taijutsu. His shirt was held against his chest tightly by two straps that were buckled by silver latches directly in the middle area of his chest, right over his scar. His jacket itself was black with two flexible silver plates on them, this for nothing more than decoration to be honest, it had three zipper pockets, one being directly over his left breast the other two being at the tail of the actual coat. He had two pouches that rested on his hip behind him, one holding a smoke bomb while the other was empty for now. Clipped to his leg was a smaller pouch, this pouch held the ten kunai that he always kept with him, for long range to weapon combat. He sat on the roof staring up to the sky for a few moments more, that is until he stood and leaped from that roof to the next, continuing that way till he got to the edge of the village, dropping from the roof he begins to run, moving straight to a river that wasn't far off. Once there he just sat down, watching the water even as he thought about some stuff, random things, things that had no importance to the world itself, yet at the same time they did.- Raiton: +Months after the incident Awashima was back on track in the academy she didn’t missed much just a couple days but the damage is still done and dealing with it was not easy for her. Being a member of the Kaguya Clan she has to be strong, sucking it up Awashima gets ready, with normal Kunoichi attires she looks at herself in a big mirror she has in her small room she sees someone looking back at her with sad light gray eyes, pale skin, soft pink color lips, two red circles on her forehead short black kimono, with a big bow tied around her waist,fish nets gloves, black kunoichi sandals and two long white braids resting on her shoulders from her soft hair. “Time to work hard and make something out of you” she whispers then turns around, as she walks to the kitchen through the hall she notices her mom sitting on her bed but doesn’t stop. She prepares tea and leaves it there, Walking out the door she walks down some small steps with the sun getting in her eyes she continues to walk looking down at the ground not noticing what a beautiful day, soft breeze, kids running around playing, the green trees with water drops on them as if it rained the day before, grasshoppers making sounds to the birds song. As she walks for 5 minutes she finally reaches the Academy still early she sits on the grass against a wall, raises her head a little and looks at the kids piling up on the front of the academy “You're not here to make friends so stay away from anyone if it can be prevented” she thought as she extend her right hand and pulls the green grass shredding it in pieces with her fingers waiting anxiously.+ LuminousEmbrace: Rika opened her drooping eyelids to the bright white light shining through a crack in her window. She hated that window because at the right time of day it landed directly above the brunt of her nose, almost blinding her as it awoke the young Kiri-nin from her slumber. Mouth gaping wide as she let out an almost screeching yawn, her hands lifting into the air causing her white tee-shirt to flop loosely over her torso. Rika kicked the dark brown blanket off of her, it was her mothers from when she was sick and Rika had kept it ever since for a way to remember the woman she never spoke to. The soft, pale and perfectly rounded heels of the girls feet landed on the ground with a 'thud'. Rikas eyes still struggled to keep themselves open as she stumbled for the closet, her hands guiding her where her head could not see so that she did not bump into any hard objects. She had made her way around succesfully without hitting anything, and in her haste to celebrate as she opened the closet door she ended up stubbing her large toe. Cursing loudly she shot her foot up towards her hand so that she may rub it to relieve the pain, but to make matters worse her knee hit the wall causing pain to strike her kneecap and she lost her balance, now tumbling to the floor with an even louder 'THUD'. Groaning for more than a few moments she rubbed her eyes in hope of being awake now, she was quite the clumsy person at first wake but she managed to get herself up by grabbing the wall and hoisting with her strength. Now able to see she opened her closet fully, but her sour face remained plastered on her face. Rika grabbed the gear that lay on the floor and spread it out on the bed, it took her a good minute and a half to gather it all. FIrst she started with tossing off her white Tee and sleeping shorts before sliding on her skin tight black long sleeve top and black spanks. Gripping her hakama now she pulled it over the tights, gripping each rope in hand and tying a knot at the waist. Sliding her now full scroll belt across her Hakama she grinned as it clipped on tight. She had always liked the way she dressed and putting it on in the morning always gave her some reason to think she was cool. She grabbed her arm and shin guards baring the Kirigakure symbols on them strapping them to their respective places she pulled them to a comfortable position. Finishing up by sliding her sandals on and clipping her Hozuki trade mark water bottles to her scroll belt she walked to the cupboard. Pulling the sliding doors open she observed the purple guilded katanas sheath before grabbing it and pushing it into the sword loop of her Hakama. It was her grandfathers sword and she promised to honour him by using it till the day she died. Yawning one last time she took her last few steps to the door of her house, sliding it open as the warm light flushed into the house she exhaled and grew a smirk. "Another day!" She exclaimed before dashing out with a swift closing of the door, out into the heart of the newly rebuilding Kirigakure.- KaminariKaito: -Kanon had been training once again all day long in the bamboo patches cutting chutes in half with his katana. Quickly he would draw the blade and in about three seconds he would cut the bamboo and place the blade back in the sheathe. Once it was back in the sheathe after about five turns of this he would step back and breathe calming himself. This was what he called equallibrium in callamity. Sitting down he would cross his legs and close his hands together. Focusing a bit he would sit there for about ten to twenty minutes while the wind blew his black hair around atop his head and his body wrap loosely danced across his now well formed shoulders.- xXKiritoKirigayaXx: -Yukita sighs softly, yawning a bit as he sat there on the river bank quietly, not entirely noticing anything for a moment, that is till he got bored. He jumped up quickly, leaping to his feet like a jack rabbit, running directly towards the village again at top speed in order to. . . . well just get back. He ran through the gate pretty quick, moving up onto the rooftops upon getting inside of the village once again. He jumped along each rooftop as he headed to his house, jumping down to the door and landing with a thud. He pulled open the door running inside for a moment and grabbing his armband, tying it in place quickly even as he grabbed his red scarf and wrapped it loosely, but so it wouldn't fall off, around his neck. He walked back outside and shut the door, standing still only for a moment as he spins around and then jumps to the rooftops again, moving along them even as he catches sight of a girl moving through the city herself, he noticed two water jugs and cocked his head, wondering if she was a water user. He doesn't approach her, nor does he call out to her, he just follows silently and continues to be on his own like the loner he was, even going so far as to hope she didn't see him or hear him.- Raiton: +Awashi sees everyone going inside; putting both hands on the ground she pulls herself back on her feet as she starts to walk she notices someone running on the roof tops holding a Kirigakure band which reminded her she forgot hers… ”Damn it nice going dumb ass” she thought as she continued to walk inside the academy “hope I don’t get screamed at don’t think i’m in that mood today” she kept thinking to herself as she counted her foot steps back and forth “1..2..3..4, 4...3..2.1” she said softly reaching the room where all the students are gathered, she pushed the door with her right hand and walked in heading towards the back of the room she found the right spot to just lean against the wall with her hands crossed around her chest and her right foot resting on the wall as she looks around “all these pathetic fools do they even have a reason to be here?” her teeth chattered as she looked at them not noticing her the anger she felt inside her “I’ll crush you someday papa...”+ LuminousEmbrace: Her first step into the light of the new day she turned the corner her sword clacking against her leg as she ran at a quite decent speed. Her eyes wide now and soaking in all the sights, a few people of the village here and there working outside or in with windows open. It seemed everyone was up a lot earlier than her, but this didnt surprise her as she was a bit of a late sleeper. Grinning wide she turned another corner, this time to the right. She was headed for the training grounds of the village, hoping to get some training in with her sword. Feet pressing hard into the cobbled pathway through the village she thought to herself, 'Not quite fast enough..'. Dying to really see what she could do with her technique she skidded to a halt. Her fists clenching tight as she focused as hard as she could, bring a large solid quantity of chakra to her lower legs. Mist began to fill from the pores of the stone and a cyan coulour /that of her chakra/ began to highlight her legs. Tightening her muscles she shot her hands forward into the Ram seal and used her legs to push off with great form. Within that second of push her body flung forward at an intense speed, looking as though she had teleported she was gone from sight. Any who would have seen her in that moment would have lost her instantly, however if one was keen enough, a small and slowly dissapating trail of mist was left behind. Moving at such a speed always brought her enjoyment, and this was a first moving this far. It was only a brief second till she had made it in the middle of the training field, her foot extending out and twisting along the grass as she stopped herself with a dirty smirk on her face. She was never the one to feel egotistical but since leaving the Academy she always thought of what a cool Kunoichi she would be. Bringing her legs back together in good posture she brushed her Hakama off and started walking over to the large dummies across the field. Placing her own sword on the ground and picking up one of the practice swords she brought herself in a stance. Right foot forward and left foot back, her right hand above left on the hilt of the sword as she exhaled deeply and inhaled some of the warm air. KaminariKaito: -Kanon would stand from his position on the ground and begin walking toward the river. Just as he takes no more than two steps he would begin to feel and see a thick mist filling the area. Looking up from the ground he would try to see where it was coming from, but could not. So, without a second thought he would take off into the mist to try and find someone or something to stop this mist. He had been walking for what seemed like five minutes when he tripped over something in the grass and would immediately roll around to look at it. Not seeing anything but a rock he would stand back up and walk a bit further. Not being able to see Kaito would most likely walk into almost anything that was more than a foot in front of his face as he couldn't even see his own hands if he held them out far enough, but still he kept walking. xXKiritoKirigayaXx:: -Yukita sighs softly, grateful that she hadn't noticed him at all what so ever. He continued to follow her in pursuit, unintentional, but still he was going to follow her so that he could get some training done as well. He noticed that she seemed to. . teleport, of course that's what it seemed like to me, but it's not like he can always tell these things correctly. He wasn't a sensory ninja after all. He reached into his jacket while he moved across the roof tops, pulling up a cloth mask to cover his mouth and nose just as he landed on the outside of the academy. He stopped for a moment, standing there thinking even as his long ears twitched at the noise around him. He sighed softly, his hollow emerald hued optics gleaming a bit behind his glossy midnight black hair. He looked around, not by moving his head but only his eyes, the ocular orbs flicking from one person to the next as though he was analyzing them very quickly with every little flick of the optics within his skull. He walked into the academy, his oculars continuing to flick from one thing to the next. People eyed him with distaste, him knowing that it was because of the horns on his head and the long pale ears that flicked occasionally as they caught pieces of conversations. He knew that people didn't like him, the ears and horns being the reason, but he didn't care, he just wanted to be able to train and get better. He continued to look around, even catching sight of the girl whom he had seem 'teleport' while he had been on his way over here. He sighed softly behind his mask, deciding to walk over and at least see if she might want to try and talk to him a bit. This was one thing about him, he occasionally felt urges to reach out to people, not the other way around as it normally was. That is, until he realized that he had forgotten something important he had to do very soon, something that well. . . had crossed his mind in the moments before since he had been preoccupied with trying to be nice and reach out and communicate with the girl. Spinning around he jumped into the air, shooting across the training field as fast as he possibly could. Once he was in town he jumped to the rooftops shooting across them quickly as he possibly could as he hurried back to the river where he had been resting for a bit earlier.- Raiton: +Walking round the village eating a pocky and stops near the river, she sees a familiar figure as it was too misty to see she focuses her view on it and notices one of her teammates. Kaito Awashi grins and tosses her pocky on the ground taking a step forward with her right foot first she starts to walk towards him increasing her steps she starts to run towards him at 58 mph trying to be silent and make a surprise attack on him she stops about 10 feet from him, sinks her shoes to the ground, bends her knees and jumps in the air about 8 ft. with her right leg straight attempting to aim his head all of this is done fast but he is able to dodge if he notices her if not he is about to get hit on the back of his head and cause a bump However, if dodged Awashi lands back on ground with both feet separating them 19 cm apart, right foot back and left foot forward, both her hands near her chest with both fists closed letting him know with this action that she wants to fight him + LuminousEmbrace: Rika slid her foot on the grass, bringing the sword on an angle from the top right of the dummy and striking its shoulder and digging into the collar bone. Removing it and pulling back in a swift movement, sweeping it horizontally now on the left hitting directly above the hip. She continued her training for a good while before finally sticking the wooden practice sword back in its place. Wiping the sweat off of her brow she huffed and sat down on the soft grass. Pulling her grandfathers sword onto her lap and pressing her fingertips along the guilds on it. Rika gripped a waterbottle and took a sip, still admiring the sword which was now hers. Hoping that she would honour her grandfather by weilding it well, a tear dripping from her face and hitting the hilt of the sword. "For Grandpa, For Dad...For mom." She held the sheath tight and it clacked as her hand trembled, another tear falling. "Ill be the best kunoichi our familys seen! Ill take care of you all, here in the sword." She brought it to her chest and held it close. It was a long while as she lay in the grass, sobbing quietly and thinking of all the ones who weilded the sword, all who taught her who she was today. Thinking about her mother and how she never got to say one word to her, hating the sickness in the world. A feeling came over her, one that had not ever came out. Her teeth gritting across themselves as for the first time ever she felt true hatred. Her red and puffy eyes closing as her head rested on the ground, hand still holding the sword while she drifted off.- KaminariKaito: -Kanon would continue walking for just a few moments. Nothing would happen for a few moment, but once he took another step he would trip over a stump and fall on his face once again. As he rolled over he would see a person come flying over top of him and landing on their feet a few feet away. "Kanon would raise a brow and shake his head at the person as he waits to see who exactly it is."-